Je t'haine
by Mayura-8
Summary: Moi, le magnifique Draco Malfoy, 23 ans, génie de mon état, je partage un lien très spécial avec Potter. Je suis sa Némésis attitrée, il est ma bête noire. Alors quand quelqu'un d'autre vient chercher des noises au balafré et que ce dernier délaisse nos chamaillerie pour cet individu, il est normal que je me sente particulièrement blessé, non ? Yaoï Drarry.
1. Faits établis

_**Disclamer: **Les personnages sont tous de J.K. Rowlling._

_**Pairing**: C'est Drarry alors si vous êtes homophobes, quittez la page._

_C'est juste un tout petit Drarry qui ne comportera que 3 chapitres. Il y aura une lime au dernier chapitre._

* * *

**Je t'haine**

Je traverse au pas de charge les couloirs du ministère de la magie, fusillant de mon magnifique regard gris les malheureux qui ont l'heurt de se mettre au travers de ma route.

Si j'avais encore été à Poudlard, nanti de ma position de préfet, je leur aurai très probablement administré des corvées digne de ce nom pour avoir eu l'immense privilège de pouvoir poser leurs yeux sur ma magnifique personne alors que le sang bouillonnant, j'essaye de me rendre, malgré ces obstacles de chaire, dans un lieu bien défini.

Je suis en colère, trèès en colère. Voir carrément furieux. Et la cause de ma rage n'est autre que le-survivant-qui-a-vaincu-le-mage-noir-et-me-tape-systématiquement-sur-les-nerfs, mon rival, ma Némésis attitrée, autrement dit....

-POTTER! Je hurle, en pénétrant dans le bureau, envoyant au passage la porte se fracasser contre le mur-aussi quelle idée de bâtir un mur à cet endroit précis ?

Ecumant de rage, je tente de reprendre un semblant de contenance-oui, parce-que même si j'ai trahi mon père au cours de cette guerre en me retournant contre la-face-serpentesque, il n'en reste pas moins que je reste fidèle à son éducation, et qu'un Malfoy ne doit JAMAIS perdre son sang-froid. En toute circontance.

Même lorsque celui qui lui fait face, le dévisage d'un air guoguenard avec ses magnifiques orbes vertes. Je vais commettre un meurtre, je le vois gros comme une maison !

-Un problème Malfoy ? Me demande l'autre-abruti-qui-va-bientôt-subir-un-sort-impardonnable.

Assis derrière son bureau, sa cape de sorcier négligemment jetée sur ses épaules, Potter me considère des pieds et la tête et attend une réponse. Comme s'il ignorait le sujet de cet entretient.

-Oh oui! Un problème Potter, je siffle entre mes dents. Un énorme problème !

D'un mouvement vif, je brandis sous son nez plusieurs feuillets.

-Explique-moi ça immédiatement Potter!

D'un mouvement lent, il réajuste ses lunettes avant de saisir précautionneusement les documents.

-Tu veux parler du dossier Swaros, je suppose? Dit-il en en jetant à peine un coup d'oeil dessus.

-Oui Potter, je veux parler du dossier Swaros et notamment du rapport que j'ai tapé pour ce dossier. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire de l'absence du rapport que j'ai tapé pour ce dossier, je crache.

-Ah ce rapport là....., fait Potter toujours son sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Disons que j'ai trouvé qu'il était trop abstru pour être compris pas tous, alors j'ai décidé de demandé à un autre expert en chimie et potion de le faire avec des mots plus abordables pour les néophytes que nous sommes, nous autres pauvres aurors.

-J'espère que ça ne te vexe pas? Ajoute-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Respire et souffle Draco. Ne te jette pas sur le saint Potty pour le réduire en charpie, le ministère te le ferai payer amèrement.

Quoique, à présent que le cinglé-qui-voulait-dominer-le-monde est mort, on n'a plus vraiment besoin du balafré, n'est-ce pas? Alors si je lui inflige quelques blessures mortelles, on ne m'en tiendra pas tant rigueur que ça ? Si....?

Je respire et je souffle dans le but de me calmer et de ne pas cogner le balafré. De toute façon, entre Potter et moi, ça a toujours été comme ça. Le fait que j'ai rejoint l'ordre à la fin de ma sixième année lorsque j'ai réalisé l'énormité de mes bourdes, n'y a rien changé. Nous avons toujours été en compétition et nous nous sommes toujours lancés des coups bas. Je dois bien admettre qu'au début, c'était surtout moi qui lui faisais de mauvais coups.

Mais après la mort du mage noir, n'ayant visiblement plus d'occupations captivantes, le sauveur-du-monde-sorcier a non seulement pris la résolution de me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce au centime près, mais a ,en plus, décidé de m'infliger de son propre chef des tours pendables qui ponctuent régulièrement mon quotidien. Saleté de Potty!

-Non mais pour qui tu te prend Potter pous oser saboter mon travail de la sorte! Je tonne, preuve que mon exercice de relaxation et de maîtrise de soi était un échec.

-Oui, parce-que ça c'est du sabotage! Comment peux-tu faire une chose pareille, espèce de veracrasse!

-Tu ne t'es pourtant pas gêné la semaine dernière, il me semble, rétorque ce dernier, ses prunelles flambant de colère alors qu'il avait perdu son sourire narquois.

Je reste muet une fraction de seconde, le temps pour mon cerveau si performant et génialissime de cerner le sujet dont-il voulait parler. Malgré des recherches très approfondies, il ne me semble pas lui avoir fait louper la moindre affaire la semaine passée.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, dis-je certain de moi.

-Franck, prononce-t-il du bout des lèvres d'une voix assourdie, comme s'il s'agissait d'une sentance.

Ah oui! Bien sur, son guignol de service. Mais si forcément il commence à mélanger les affaires sentimentales avec celles du travail, comment voulait-il que je suive moi ? Il n'a pas encore compris le Potter que j'ai soigneusement et méthodiquement compartimenté dans deux coins bien distinct de mon esprit les relations amoureuses et le boulot. Sinon, j'aurai vraiment du mal à faire le trie.

Et puis honnêtement, au lieu de me faire des reproche, il devrait plutôt me remercier de l'avoir débarassé de cet abruti fini. Non mais sincèrement, je n'ai absolument pas compris ce qu'il lui trouvait à ce blondinet.

Pour commencer, je déteste les blonds et allez savoir pourquoi, les petits copains de saint Potty ont toujours les cheveux de cette couleur. Il doit faire une fixation sur les blond, je ne vois que ça!

Et ensuite j'abhorrais Franck. Ce blanc-bec au corps long et délié était aussi prétentieux et arrogant qu'un paon ! Alors qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi, je vous assure.

Tout d'abord, il n'était même pas beau, ensuite il avait autant de cerveau qu'un oiseau, c'est vous dire et pour finir, cet imbécile rampait toujours aux pieds du balafré. Une vraie loque doublée d'une sangsue. Je me suis toujours demandé comment Potter faisait pour le supporter. Et j'ai même surpris à ce sujet une conversation entre lui et la belette qui lui sert de meilleur ami. Ce dernier lui conseillait de quitter Franck et de s'attaquait enfin à la personne qui l'obsédait réellement depuis de nombreuses années. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu en savoir plus sur cette personne, sinon rien que pour contrarier mon rival, j'en aurai bien fait mon quatre heure.

Tout ça pour dire, qu'en définitive, Potter devrait vraiment me remercier de l'avoir dépêtré de cet imbécile patenté. Même si pour cela il avait fallut que je recours à la séduction. C'était d'ailleurs peut-être parce-que j'avais séduit son Franckounet qu'il m'en voulait autant aujourd'hui.....

Mais aussi, pour quelqu'un qui se prétendait vraiment amoureux du binoclard, le blondinet n'avait pas été très difficile à convaincre pour une partie de jambe en l'air. C'était donc bien la preuve qu'il n'était pas fait pour Potter et que leur relation était voué à l'échec, non?

-Malfoy, tu as quelque chose à ajouter? Demande le survivant en me tirant de mes pensées.

-Balle au centre Potter. Mais ne te repose pas trop sur tes lauriers car je vais te le faire payer.

Le garçon-qui-ne-veut-décidément-pas-crever me regarde avec un petit sourire entendu.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Malfoy.

Sur ce, il passe une main grande et massive dans sa chevelure brune, toujours aussi désordonnée. J'ai très envie de le taper mais je me retiens. Un Malfoy ne se rabaisse pas à exécuter lui-même ce genre de barbarie. Surtout lorsqu'il a 23 ans passé.

Toujours impeccable et très digne, je tourne le dos au héros du monde sorcier et sors de cette pièce afin de m'éloigner le plus vite possible de mon ire.

Entre Potter et moi, ça ne changera jamais et quelque part, ça me rassurait. Ce qu'il y a entre nous, ce n'était pas totalement de la haine. Je dirai plutôt de l'inimitié. De la rivalité surtout. Et aussi une certaine forme de respect. Nous étions tous les deux les Princes de Poudlard à la même époque, chacun défendant avec acharnement nos couleurs. Aujourd'hui, d'après les sondages, nous sommes les deux partis les plus intéressants de toute l'Angleterre. Nous sommes encore et toujours en compétition. Implicitement, Potter et moi savons que nous entretenons un lien particulier auquel personne d'autre ne peux prétendre. Il est ma Némésis personnelle et je suis la sienne. Et ça me convient très bien.

Je ne me doutais pas alors que des choses si bien établies depuis de nombreuses années allaient changer en si peu de temps.

_A suivre...._

* * *

**J'ai essayé d'écrire à la première personne, c'est la première fois que je le fais et ce ne fut pas évident. Mais bizarrement Draco est le seul personnage avec lequel je me voyais employer le pronom "je". Je me doute bien qu'il n'est pas comme dans le roman de JK Rowling, mais il est du moins, comme moi je me l'imagine. ^^ **


	2. Element perturbateur

_**Disclamer**: Les personnages sont de JK Rowlling (gloire à elle)_

_**Pairing:** Draco/Harry of course. _

_Il est vrai que, comme on me l'a fait remarquer, Draco est quelqu'un d'intelligent et qu'il aurait du se poser la question, à savoir pourquoi Harry ne sort-il qu'avec des blonds. Oui, mais Draco a beau être intelligent, c'est tout de même un handicapé sentimentalement parlant. Et certaine chose ne lui viennent pas forcément à l'esprit. D'autant plus qu'il ignore que l'auteure satanique de cette fanfic désire faire un Drarry- et qu'elle va tout faire pour l'obtenir, malheureux personnages! Muhahaha (ça c'était le rire démoniaque)._

* * *

**Je t'haine**

Depuis peu, il y a un nouveau venu dans les bureaux du ministère. Depuis peu il y a un intru dans mon merveilleux petit monde qui tournait bien rond jusqu'à présent. Un grand échalas, maigre comme un clou, aux longs cheveux noirs dégoulinant de graisse et aux yeux caves. Bref une horreur!

Malheureusement pour moi, ce type s'avère n'être rien de moins que mon supérieur hiérarchique. Cet Anthony Smith -nom bâteau de surcroit- passe donc son temps à côtoyer ma magnifique personne mais surtout à me donner des ordres. Déjà ça commence très mal pour lui.

Mais pire que tout-oui, parce-qu'il y a pire- cet Anthony ne peut apparement pas blairer Potter et s'arrange à chaque fois pour lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Et quand je dis toutes, c'est bien toutes.

Genre, dès qu'il le croise dans le couloir, monseigneur lui demande d'aller lui chercher le café, comme si Potter, auror de classe supérieur n'avait que ça à faire! Evidement le Survivant ne va jamais lui chercher le dit café, encore heureux! Il se contente de lui lancer un regard furibond qui fait frissonner tout le personnel présent sur le lieu du crime mais ne semble pas atteindre le destinataire.

Ou bien encore, Smith lui confie les missions les plus ingrates comme enquêter sur la disparition du chat du premier ministre-on ne sait jamais dès fois qu'il y aurait une demande de rançon. Il fallait voir ce jour-là dans quelle rage folle est entré le Potty. Un vrai régal pour les sens.

Non, qu'on s'entende bien, en d'autres circonstances j'aurai jubilé de voir Potter se faire humilier de la sorte. Mais le gros problème, c'est que depuis que notre nouveau patron est arrivé dans ce service, Potter ne fait même plus attention à moi. Mes piques ne le font plus réagir. Il est toujours préoccupé par les nouvelles exigences humiliantes que l'autre Smith va lui demander d'exécuter. Et moi...je passe après tout ça. En à peine trois semaines, Potter, MON Potter m'a complètement oublié. C'est bien la peine d'avoir un meilleur ennemi si c'est pour que ce dernier vous passe à la trappe sitôt un petit nouveau arrivé dans sa vie! Quelle ingratitude non mais je vous jure!

Soudain quelqu'un toque à la porte de mon laboratoire, me tirant de mes pensées moroses. Je relève la tête et vois mon ami Blaise Zabini, tout sourire, franchir le seuil. Pourquoi Blaise est-il donc si heureux alors que moi, je broie du noir? C'est une abbération qui me fait tiquer.

-Alors Dray? Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui? Toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur?

Je note mentalement qu'à première vue Zabini veut repartir avec un souvenir impérissable sur son visage, à savoir la marque de mon poing.

-Que me vaut cet honneur Blaise ? Marmonnais-je. Qu'est-ce qui t'as donc poussé à quitter Pansy une fraction de seconde?

-Je vois, glousse ce dernier, entre Harry et toi ça ne va pas mieux.

Su ce, sans même que je ne l'y invite, il s'asseoit sur un siège qui Merlin sait pourquoi, traînait dans les parages. Les bonnes manières se perdent ma petite dame!

-Blaise, ça n'a jamais été entre Potter et moi.

-Allons, Draco, ne me prend pas pour un idiot, me rétorque-t-il en jetant un oeil curieux dans un pot contenant une mixture verte. Au bout de toutes ces années, on s'était habitué à vos chamailleries. Pour nous elles faisaient partie du quotidien et on savait parfaitement que c'était votre manière de vous témoigner votre affection. Mais depuis que Smith est là, Potter t'adresse à peine la parole et ça te rend fou.

A vrai dire je n'ai pas entendu la fin de sa tirade car mon cerveau a fait un blocage sur le mot « affection » relié au nom de Potter. Un Malfoy avoir de l'affection pour un Potter, non mais le Zabini il nous fait quoi là ? Il veut que je le tue, c'est ça ?

-Je n'ai pas la moindre affection pour Potter! Je hurle, excédé en le fixant.

Blaise me regarde, étonné, avant d'éclater d'un rire bruyant que d'aucuns auraient qualifié de communicatif alors que moi je le trouve tout simplement horripilant.

-Blaise! Je gronde, mécontent que mon regard tournant à l'orage qui d'ordinaire terrifie tout le monde n'ait aucun pouvoir sur lui.

-Mais Dray tu es complètement aveugle ou tu le fais exprès? Moi qui te croyais particulièrement intelligent, je dois admettre que je suis déçu de m'être trompé à ce point.

-Mais je suis intelligent Blaise, je rétoque piqué au vif. Il se trouve seulement que tu pars parfois seul dans des délires auxquels personnes ne comprend rien.

-Pourtant Pansy, Ron et Hermione sont d'accord avec moi sur ce sujet. Il faut croire que je ne suis pas si seul que ça, en fin de compte.

-Ecoute Blaise, je ne comprend strictement rien à ce que tu me racontes et pour tout te dire, je m'en moque. Si la belette et toi êtes d'accord sur quelque chose, tant mieux pour vous, mais ça ne veux pas forcément dire qu'il s'agisse d'un chose pertinente, loin de là. Alors maintenant que tu as fini de m'ennuyer avec des suppositions totalement dénuées de raison d'être, tu me feras le plaisir de dégager le plancher le plus vite possible.

-Houlà...., rouspète mon ami en se levant, je vois que lorsque monsieur n'a pas sa dose de Potter de plusieurs jours, voir plusieurs semaines, il devient encore plus irascible et invivable que d'ordinaire. Tu n'auras qu'à me rappeler lorsque tu seras calmé.

-C'est ça, c'est ça, je grommelle alors qu'il se dirige vers la porte.

-Honnêtement, Draco, me fait-il avant de la franchir. Tu devrais sincèrement te poser les bonnes questions. A savoir pourquoi le fait que Potter te délaisse pour échanger des joutes verbales avec un autre te met dans cet état. Ensuite demande-toi aussi pourquoi tes petits copains ont tous des points communs avec ta Némésis et pourquoi lui, il ramène toujours des blonds péroxydés. Une fois que tu auras répondu à toutes ces questions, peut-être que tu arriveras à envisager la bonne solution à ton problème vieux de plusieurs années.

-Sors Zabini! Grondais-je, hors de moi.

J'ignore pourquoi, mais ce qu'il vient de dire m'énerve au plus au point.

* * *

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, je croise l'objet de mes pensées et de ma hargne, à savoir Potter.

Ce dernier est seul mais parait assez sur les nerfs. On sent sa magie crépiter autour de lui. Attention saint Potty va faire des étincelles sans même utiliser sa baguette, mettez vous tous aux abris !

-Eh bien Potter, fais-je moqueur en l'approchant. Encore des soucis ?

-Malfoy dégage de là, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te supporter aujourd'hui, grogne-t-il en me tournant ostensiblement le dos.

Rhaa ce qu'il peut m'énerver en ce moment !

-Dis donc, dis-je en l'attrappant par l'épaule. Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Depuis que ton Smith et là, c'est à peine si tu me calcules. Alors ne fais pas celui qui est blazé car je le harcèle à longueur de journée.

-De une, ce n'est pas mon Smith et de deux, je ne crois pas que le fait qu'il passe ses journées à m'humilier soit succeptible de te blesser, bien au contraire! J'imagine que tu dois jubiler dans ton coin ! Ce qui revient à dire que même si ce n'est pas personnellement toi qui me harcèle, ça revient au même! Réplique-t-il avec colère.

Attendez, je rêve ou il vient de me dire que le fait que ce soit Smith ou moi qui l'asticote ne changeait rien à la ! Qu'il ne reconnaît pas ma supériorité sur mister-cheveux-gras ! Que la face d'endive m'a spollier de mes droits sur Potter sans que ce dernier n'en éprouve le moindre regret! Que depuis le début je me faisais des idées sur ce lien qui nous unissait ! Que ce lien en fait n'existait que dans mon imagination !Je suis tellement attéré que je ne trouve rien à répliquer alors que Potter se détourne de moi et s'en va. Tout ce en quoi je croyais vient de s'effondrer comme un vulgaire château de cartes. J'ai mal et le pire, c'est que je n'arrive pas réellement à comprendre pourquoi.

_A suivre ..._


	3. Evénement Révélateur

_**Disclamer:** Les personnages sont tous issus d'Harry Potter._

_**Pairing: **Drarry quelle question!_

_**Rating:** Cette partie peut être considéré comme M avec une lime._

* * *

**Je t'haine**

Le ciel bas est gris et tourmenté. Tout autant que mon humeur. Une pluie fine et insidieuse tombe sur la ville. Mais je m'en contrefiche. J'erre dans les rues désertées comme un fantôme sans âme. Je ne suis plus qu'une ombre parmi les ombres. Je n'ai pas vu Potter depuis deux jours, depuis cette fameuse soirée où j'ai compris que le lien que je croyais unique entre nous n'existait que dans mon imagination.

Je marche sans but, sans prendre garde au chemin que j'emprunte. Et c'est donc bien malgré moi que je me retrouve devant la porte de la maison de Blaise et de Pansy. Et c'est aussi malgré moi que mon doigt gourd se lève et appuie sur le bouton de la sonnette. Au bout de quelques petites minutes d'attente, j'entends qu'on tourne une clef dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvre enfin sur un Blaise ahuri.

-Draco? Mais que fais-tu là?

Il me contemple des pieds à la tête. Il faut dire que je dois faire peine à voir. Comme je n'ai pas de parapluie pour m'abriter, que je ne me suis lancé aucun sort de protection car mon cerveau anesthésié à totalement oublié la formule adéquate et que je déambule dans les rues depuis plus d'une heure, ma cape, bien que de grande marque, est détrempée et dégouline d'eau glacée. Mes cheveux, non protégés, sont eux aussi dans un état tout aussi pitoyable. Moi, le grand, l'unique Draco Malfoy, suis dans un bien triste état. Dans le classement des sorciers les plus sexy de l'année, j'ai du descendre bien bas. Mais cela ne m'atteint pas. Plus rien ne m'atteint pour la simple raison que je suis mort. Potter m'a tué. L'enflure!

-Entre donc! S'écrie précipitement Blaise avant d'hurler à Pansy de lui apporter des serviettes de bain pour me sécher.

Je soupire. Je dois effectivement avoir un air de déterré pour que mon cher ami Blaise se préoccupe autant de ma personne.

Pansy le rejoind rapidement avec un paquet de serviettes. A mon avis, vu le nombre qu'elle transporte, elle a du sortir toute la lingerie de bain de l'armoire. Ais-je donc l'air si mal en point que ça ?

-Dray! Me sermonne-t-elle. Tu ne devrais vraiment pas te balader sans protection par un temps pareil ? Non mais où as-tu la tête ? Veux-tu attrapper la mort ?

Tout en parlant elle me retire la cape et me frictionne le corps à l'aide des serviettes. Elle n'a visbliment pas compris que le fait d'avoir encore mes vêtements mouillés sur moi l'empêche de me sécher correctement. Brave Pansy...

Néanmoins je ne prononce toujours pas un mot et je serre les dents. Et Blaise semble d'un seul coup deviner la cause de mon malheur.

-Que s'est-il encore passé avec Harry ? Me demande-t-il pendant que sa copine, sur la pointe des pieds, me frictionne vigoureusement les cheveux.

-Rien, il ne s'est rien passé, réponds-je enfin d'un ton atone.

Blaise me fixe de ses yeux noirs, l'air de dire -ne-me-prends-pas-pour-un-imbécile-s'il-te-plait-et-répond-à-la-question.

J'ouvre la bouche pour le prier de se mêler de ses affaires, mais au lieu de ça je me met à raconter ma dernière altercation avec Potter. Et au plus ça va, au plus je parle. Je lui parle de ce lien, du lien si unique qu'enfin de compte j'avais complètement rêver. Pansy a arrêter de tenter de m'essuyer et me fixe d'un air compréhensif. Et moi, pour la première fois de ma vie, je vide complètement mon sac. Je suis toujours debout, ruisselant de pluie, dans le hall d'entrée en présence de mes deux meilleurs amis. Et je parle, je raconte et je reviens encore sur ce lien sacro-saint à mes yeux et l'affront que Potter m'a fait en comparant notre relation à celle qu'il l'unissait à Smith. Et à la fin j'hurle presque de fureur. Ça y est ! Après cette profonde déprime, je suis dorénavant en colère ! Que dis-je, je suis furieux contre cet imbécile de Potter qui a osé blesser mon orgueil. Et puis enfin, à bout de souffle, je me tais. J'inhale un grand bol d'air et je serre les poings.

Blaise me regarde avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Et bien dans ce cas, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas dire à lui tout ce que tu viens de nous raconter? Me suggère-t-il.

-Pardon?

-Ben oui. Après tout, il est le premier concerné, tu ne crois pas?

Je croise les regards encourageant de Pansy et de Blaise et je me dis que oui, au fond ils ont parfaitement raison.

-J'y vais! Je décrète en saisissant ma cape tendue par Pansy.

-Sage décision, approuve Blaise.

Je tourne les talons, ma cape jetée sur les épaules et j'ouvre la porte, prêt à affronter Saint Potty.

-Bon courage! Me souhaite Pansy tout sourire.

Je ne lui répond même pas, trop préoccupé par mon nouveau but. Potter tu vas me le payer!

* * *

Je suis devant sa porte, encore mouillé de la tête aux pieds. J'ai marché pour aller jusque chez lui et Potter vivant dans un quartier moldu, allez savoir pourquoi, je n'ai donc pas pu utiliser de sort pour me protéger de la pluie. N'ayant pas de parapluie sur moi et ne voulant pas faire une pause pour m'en acheter un, je suis donc trempé comme une soupe. Si l'appartement de Potter est meublé de tapis, je crois qu'il va faire un sale tête en me voyant pénétrer dans son antre. Mais je m'en contre-fiche royalement et je tape donc avec acharnement contre la porte. Oui, je sais bien que les moldus ont eux aussi une sonnette mais là j'ai besoin de me défouler et appuyer sur un simple bouton n'est pas d'un quelconque secours dans ce cas-là. Au bout de quelques minutes, quelqu'un dévérouille la porte et Potter apparaît sur le seuil, torse-nu. Le monstre ! Comment peut-il oser être aussi sexy alors que moi je suis dans un état pitoyable ?

-Malfoy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?

C'est une question récurrente aujourd'hui. J'ai le vague sentiment que je n'étais décidément attendu chez personne.

Sans même répondre à sa question, je le pousse et rentre chez lui. Potter s'efface bon grès, mal grès, et ferme la porte derrière nous. Je jette un regard circulaire dans la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve. Il s'agit visiblement du salon/salle à manger. C'est meublé avec beaucoup de goût, bon point pour Potty. En revanche il y a pas mal de désordre, ça c'est un mauvais point. Bon au moins il n'y a aucun tapis qui risquerait de prendre l'eau sous mes pieds. Parce-que là, l'air de rien, je suis en train de dégorger.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Me demande-t-il froidement en me rejoignant.

Je me tourne vers lui et le fusille du regard.

-Te parler...réponds-je sur le même ton.

-Ah?

Il tend un bras, attendant visiblement quelque chose de moi. Comme je ne comprends pas, il me dit agacé.

-Ta cape ! Tu trempes tout.

Je ronchonne mais lui donne néanmoins mon vêtement. Mes cheveux humides se collent sur mon front et me tombent devant les yeux. Quand il saisit ma cape entre ses doigts, il me dévisage bizarrement. Son regard semble un peu brouillé.

-Quoi ? Fais-je.

Il détourne les yeux, légèrement gêné et marmonne un « non rien » avant de partir poser ma cape sur un porte manteau.

Je suis toujours debout près du canapé dans le salon et j'attends. Il reviens et se campe devant moi . Il me fixe d'un regard dur et sévère.

-Je t'écoute, me dit-il un peu énervé.

Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer. Mon esprit est un peu embrouillé et le fait que Potter soit toujours torse-nu devant moi ne fait rien pour m'aider à réfléchir. Alors j'égraine les mots un à un, essayant de trouver le meilleur moyen d'aborder le sujet.

Et soudain, toute cette histoire me tape sur les nerfs et j'explose. Et je vide à nouveau mon sac. Je lui reproche son infidélité, oui parce-que ce qu'il me fait là, c'est de l'infidélité, il n'y a pas d'autres termes! Je lui hurle que je croyais notre lien unique et qu'en fin de compte il s'est bien joué de moi. Je lui crache que je suis bien déçu, que jamais je n'aurai cru ça de sa part ! En gros, pour la première fois de ma vie, je lui révèle plus ou moins le fond de ma pensée et ça me fait peur. Durant tout mon monologue, je vois d'abord Potter blêmir, puis peu-à-peu ses joues et son front se colorent et soudain c'est à son tour d'exploser de rage. Il m'interromp alors que je commençais à être à bout de souffle.

-Ah oui, Malfoy ! Parce-que tu crois vraiment que je compare le lien qu'il y entre toi et moi à celui que j'entretiens avec lui !

Là, je le vois, il est furieux. Et des éclairs crépitent autour de lui. Ça y est, Potter va encore nous faire de la magie sans baguette. Je déteste quand il fait ça !

-Et bien Malfoy, tu te trompes lourdement! Sache que jamais le lien qui m'unit à cet imbécile ne sera comparable à celui qu'il y a entre nous ! Hurle-t-il. Et le pire, c'est que tu oses te mettre en colère alors que dans cette histoire, c'est probablement moi qui souffre le plus!

-Quoi ? Je m'étonne.

Ah bon ? Et mon coup de déprime alors ? Ça compte pas ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de souffrance ?

-Et toi tu es tellement aveugle que tu n'as rien remarqué, ajoute-t-il blessé.

Un lourd silence plane dans la pièce. Je ne sais pas quoi dire car j'ignore où il veut en venir.

-Espèce de crétin fini ! Beugle-t-il soudain en me poussant violemment sur le côté.

Je n'en reviens pas de la force qu'il possède ce gars ! Il m'a poussé et je manque de m'étaler de tout mon long. Heureusement que le canapé est là et que je tends mes bras pour amortir le choc. Je sens que la magie de Potter a totalement envahie la pièce et je me retrouve agenouillé devant le canapé, les avant-bras scotché sur le siège de ce dernier. Je sens mes membres mais je suis incapable de remuer le petit doigt. Okay, Potter a pété un cable et m'a stupéfixé sans même recourir à sa baguette. Gé-ni-al ! Soudain et ma grande stupéfaction je le sens s'agenouiller derrière moi, ses mollets entre les miens et il pose une main sur ...mon entre-jambe ! Potty a quoi tu joues ?

-Alors tu crois que notre relation est comparable à celle que j'entretiens avec Smith, crache-t-il furieux. Et bien je vais te prouver le contraire.

Et sans plus attendre, d'un mouvement sec, il descend la braguette de mon pantalon.

-Tu crois vraiment que je suis capable de faire ça à Smith ? Me chuchote-t-il d'une voix vibrant de colère.

-Potter qu'est-ce que...?

-Devine tout seul Malfoy ! J'en ai marre de te donner des indices que tu ne remarques même pas.

Et soudain, je sens sa main s'introduire dans ma caleçon et j'hoquète de surprise alors que ses doigts s'enroulent autour de mon intimité. Intimité qui se tend aussitôt sans que je ne lui en donne l'ordre, je tiens à le préciser.

Bon, d'accord, je ne trouve pas ce contact déplaisant, loin de là, mais tout de même il aurait pu avoir la décence de me demander l'autorisation ! Alors que j'allais m'offusquer, sa main entame soudain des mouvements de va-et-viens et cette fois je manque de m'étrangler tandis qu'une chaleur insidueuse remonte du creux de mes reins, le long de mon échine.

-On dirait bien que ça ne te déplait pas, me murmure-t-il alors, un peu calmé.

Je ne réponds pas car un feu dévorant m'a envahi et qu'un bourdonnement sourd raisonne à mes oreilles. Pourtant Potter ne fait rien de particulier, il me caresse tout simplement. Mais je crois n'avoir jamais été aussi excité de toute ma vie. Parce-que justement c'est Potter qui me fait ça.

Sa main s'active, caresse mon gland, remonte le long de ma verge, effleure mes bourses, puis retourne entourer à nouveau mon péns. Mes mains, quant-à elles, se crispent sur le tissu du canapé, le labourent, l'agrippent tandis que mon souffle est erratique et que de légers gémissements franchissent mes lèvres. La magie de Potter s'est dissipée et je suis à nouveau totalement libre du mes moindres gestes. Pourtant je ne le repousse pas. Pire encore, je calque le mouvement de mon bassin sur celui de sa main. Ses gestes se font plus rapides, plus insistants. Je ne vais pouvoir me retenir plus longtemps, je le sens.

-Har....ry...gémis-je pour le prévenir.

Il m'enlasse de son bras libre et me sers contre son torse. Lentement il passe sa langue du bas vers le haut sur ma jugulaire, éveillant une myriade de sensations dans mon bas ventre.

-ça fait depuis tellement longtemps que je rêve que tu m'appelles par mon prénom de cette façon Draco, me murmure-t-il.

Quand il m'a rapproché de lui, j'ai senti son désir se presser contre le haut de mes cuisses. Et ç'en est visiblement trop pour moi car j'explose brusquement de plaisir entre ses doigts -et dans mon boxer. Il ressère un peu plus son étreinte et dépose un léger baiser dans mon cou avant de me relacher et de s'éloigner de moi.

Je suis toujours dans la même postition, pantelant, le corps secoué des derniers spasmes de plaisir. J'ai du mal à croire à ce qui vient de se passer. Et en même temps je trouve cela incroyablement logique. Blaise avait raison, je viens d'obtenir la réponse à toutes mes questions et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, je la trouve totalement satisfaisante. Et dorénavant je veux continuer dans cette direction.

Lorsque j'ai quelque peu repris mes esprits, je me tourne vers Potter. Ce dernier est assis en tailleur à côté de moi. Lui aussi a le souffle court mais d'après la bosse qui déforme son pantalon, je devine que son désir est loin d'être satisfait. Il me fixe de son regard vert et j'y vois une lueur de défi et en même temps de crainte voilée. Il redoute que suite à ce qu'il m'a fait, je ne le rejette, je ne l'humilie en public, voir que je ne lui casse la figure- la dernière option étant très peu probable étant donné que je m'abaisse rarement à ce genre de comportement trivial.

Souriant, je me détache du canapé et me rapproche de lui. Potter me regarde effrontement, attendant le verdict. Son regard ne flanche pas un seul moment, même s'il sait qu'il a abusé de sa magie sur moi et que c'est contraire à l'éthique des griffondors. C'est ce que j'aime bien chez lui, il est très attaché aux valeurs de sa maison, mais quand ça l'arrange, il n'hésite pas une seule seconde à les oublier temporairement. Il s'attend à ce que je hurle ma rancoeur mais au lieu de ça, je déplace ses jambes pour les étendre et m'assoit sur ses hanches. Il me dévisage, stupéfait mais aussi un peu amusé.

-Harry, lui dis-je, en saisissant son menton entre le pouce et l'index de ma main droite, je vais te faire payer les outrages que tu m'as fait subir.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça Draco, me répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Sur ces mots, je m'empare de sa bouche tandis que mes mains se baladent le long de son torse finement sculpté. En tout cas c'est à ses risques et périls. Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si ce garçon est maso...

* * *

Harry et moi sommes ensemble depuis maintenant trois mois. Apparement ça n'a étonné personne au ministère de la magie. Il faut croire que j'étais décidément très aveugle. Même s'il y a parfois quelques frictions entre nous-notemment quand monsieur fout la panique dans mon appartement, ne rangeant rien après son passage en arguant que je souffre d'une névrose de maniaquerie -ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre je vous jure !- notre nouvelle relation se passe très bien et est au beau fixe. En bref je suis amoureux de lui et lui m'aime alors je tolère ses petites manies.

Pour ce qui est d'Anthony Smith, ce cafard est toujours là et s'en prend encore à Harry. Mais à présent que ce dernier sait que ces tentatives d'humiliation sont loin de me réjouir, il le snobe royalement ce qui provoque l'hilarité et le soutien de tout le personnel. D'ailleurs, de mon côté, alors que les rapports que je rends à tous mes supérieurs hiérarchiques et même au grand patron sont tous complets et parfaitement détaillées, j'ai bizarrement tendance à me tromper dans ceux que je rends à ce cher M. Smtih, le faisant passer pour un imbécile patenté auprès de ses collègues.

Même si le lien qui m'unissait auparavant à Harry, n'était pas tout à fait celui auquel je pensais, il n'avait qu'à ne pas me chercher en tentant de me le voler!

* * *

**J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de vos attentes. Je pense que des trois que j'ai écrit, c'est le plus abouti (même s'il y a encore du progrès à faire).**

**Je vous remercie tous et toutes pour vos reviews et vos encouragements. Ça m'a vraiment fait très plaisir et ça m'a encouragé à tout faire pour m'améliorer. **


End file.
